


Shopping Day

by Kris Perete (KrisPerete)



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, In Public, One Shot, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisPerete/pseuds/Kris%20Perete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesy drags Jade along on a shopping trip. Ends up just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncredibleLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLexi/gifts).



> Brand new ship! I have no idea where this ship came from but its quite adorable!!

The rumble of the bus engine echoed behind them as Jesy pulled Jade across the street, rushing toward the row of shops on the opposite side. They’d been planning this shopping trip for a while and now that it was finally here, Jesy didn’t want to waste a second of it. They had plenty of money to spend and very little time to spend it.

“What’s the rush?” Jade called, “We’ve got all day!”

“Exactly!” she replied, “We’ve got only a day!”

Jade laughed goodheartedly at her girlfriend’s obsession. Clothes were her life, she lived and breathed her ‘outfit of the day’. It was a funny thing that name; very rarely did Jesy only have one outfit in a day! She’d have at least three before lunch!

“Well we could probably spend a day going through your closet! There is stuff in there I bet not even you know you have!”

“Lies! I know every single thing in there! I never forget my clothes! Never! They are my true friends. Always there for me!” she retorted with a glint in her eye, “And they never complain at me while I’m shopping.”

“I don’t complain, babe!” Jade protested.

“Nah, its probably closer to just plain whining!”

“You little-.” Jade hurried her pace in order to catch up with the older girl. She grabbed her girlfriend tightly around the waist, pulling her close to herself and snarling benignly into Jesy’s ear. “It’s a good thing I love you, cause otherwise I’d pummel you right now.”

“In front of all of these people?” Jesy sassed.

“Oh hell yeah! They’d love it!” Jesy stuck out her tongue in a totally mature display of affection before sprinting off away from her girls crushing grasp. Jade, always the quicker one, reaches her before too long and grabbing the girls arm, twisting her around in a quick pull. Jesy ends up collapsed in Jades arms, looking fondly into each others dark eyes. Jade wastes no time pressing their tender lips together, completely disregarding a now gawking crowd gathered round. Jade brushes her tongue against the older girls lips. Jesy pulls away quickly.

“You think you can just get me back with a kiss?” Jesy inquires sarcastically.

“Oh I bet I could.” Jade replies before going in for another kiss.


End file.
